Operation Blam
by GleeHPStarkid9
Summary: Blaine can't hide his feelings anymore, he has to let Sam knows how he feels. But how is he going to turn him? With a little help from Tina, Operation Blam is go!
1. Chapter 1

I think I'm in love. I don't know what it is, I really don't. I mean, I've felt like this before, what I had with Kurt was real enough, until I went and messed it all up that is. I don't know, this just all seems a little strange. Different. A good different, though.

Sam Evans. I really couldn't have fallen for anyone as different as Kurt, could I? But its real, I'm sure of it. My heart flutters when he walks by, and it skips a beat when he smiles at me, that cute half-smile that he does, it kills me. And don't even mention those impressions he does, too cute. I'm not stupid though, I know he's straight. But inside of every gay guy, there is always some heterosexual heart-throb that they think they can turn. And he is mine.

Just look at him though, that sandy blonde hair and dashing smile. His football player's body, and no doubt a perfectly toned torso underneath. It's not just his body that attracts me though, it's just him, and who he is.

He's nothing like Kurt, maybe that's why I've fallen for him. I need to stop thinking about Kurt. Why can't I get over him? I screwed up, and if I could, I would reverse the clock and do things differently. But I can't, I need to move on.

* * *

'Blaine….BLAINE' A familiar voice woke me from my daydream.

'Tina' I said, turning with a smile.

'You're not even trying to hide your undying love for him, are you?' I saw her glance over my shoulder at where I had been staring, where Sam stood talking to Brittany at his locker.

'I've fallen hard, no point denying it. But how do I get him?'

Tina sighed, and looked me directly in the eyes.

'Blainey-days, we need a plan. You're in love, so we need to get you your man!'

'I agree, I'm so lucky to have you Tina' She just smiled, a little sadly. I know that this is hard for her, but i'm never going to be straight. I'm gay, I'm sure of that. She knows it too, and we are just remaining best friends, its perfect.

'C'mon, let's go to Glee rehearsal.' I linked my arm with hers and we walked to the choir room, brainstorming ways of getting Sam to fall for me.

* * *

'Hey you' A bit risky, but playing it safe wasn't going to get me anywhere.

'Oh, hey dude, how you doing?'

'I'm good' Very good actually, all the better for seeing you. BLAINE, c'mon, concentrate on the plan here!

'Cool.' He smiled, his eyes sparkling a little.

'Listen, why don't you sing something in Glee this week? I was thinking maybe we could do a duet, what do you think?'

He hesitated. 'I dunno man, I'm kinda busy this week'

'Sam! I know very well you don't have much on this week, what can you lose? Come over to my place tomorrow night and well take a look at some awesome duets.' This has GOT to work!

'Ok, as long as it's not a show tune'

'Wouldn't even dream of it.' I said, letting a smile appear. Part 1 of Operation Blam is complete!

'


	2. Chapter 2

'_Dude, _

_it's so gay in here_.' Sam said looking around my bedroom.

That's right. Sam Evans is in my bedroom. SAM EVANS. This is like a dream! All the times I've fantasized about Sam lying on my bed, and here it is in front of me, clear as day. Saying that though, in my daydreams, I'm always lying beside him. I think maybe that would be taking things a little quickly. It would probably be classed as sexual harassment too.

'_Don't tell me you don't like it, Sam' _C'mon Sam, take the bait.

'_It's not for me, that's for sure. So what sort of song do you have in mind?_'

'_I was thinking we could turn a song into a duet, is there any song you've wanted to do?' _Please suggest a love song, please suggest a love song..

'_Something in the charts? Just something fun to perform.'_

'_Hmmm, I'll think about it. How about we just talk for now' _This whole conversation is following a strict plan created by Tina.

'_About what?' _

'_Anything. What do you talk about with your other guy friends?'_

'_Girls. Football. Girls.' _Right ok then, this isn't really part of the plan, but I'll roll with it.

'_Okay, I know a bit about football, but lets talk about girls then.'_

'_But, dude, you're gay' _

'_So? I can still talk about girls with you! So what's going on with you and Brittany?' _

'_I dunno man, I like her I guess, but it just doesn't feel…right.' _That's because you're secretly gay. Thank God he can't read minds.

'_Break up with her then.'_

'_It's not as easy as that, I don't want to hurt her feelings'_

'_But if it's not right, then it's not right.'_

'_Yeah, I guess.' _This conversation isn't going exactly to plan, but I can still turn things around. Tina's not going to like this at all, but it's time to take things into my own hands.

'_Listen, Sam. I need to tell you something. I didn't just invite you here tonight so we could rehearse. I invited you so that I could tell you something. Something quite important.' Here it goes. Sam sat up and started to pay attention_

'_sure dude, go for it.'_

'_I've tried to tell you this for a while, to be honest. Since me and Kurt broke up, all I've been thinking about is a way to get him back. But just lately, I've…I've been feeling a little…different. Sam, I'm in love. Again.' _Phew, that was easier that I expected it to be. Throughout the speech, my eyes looked at the floor, and as I raise my gaze, I see Sam looking pleased.

'_well, that's great Blaine, who's the lucky guy then?' _Ah. Ok.

'_Sam…its….well, its you.'_

'…_.oh, right' He stared at the floor, looking genuinely embarrassed and confused._

'_And I know you're not gay, but I thought…well, I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe things can change. Love can make you do crazy things.' _He hadn't said anything throughout it all, he just sat there, staring into space. That's it, I've messed it up._ 'Sam, say something'_

'E_rm, I, um…I don't know what to say Blaine, I'm sorry. I expect you want me to tell you that I actually am gay and that we could be together. But I can't say that. I'm not going to lie, I'm a bit confused right now. Being with Brittany isn't doing anything for me and its making me wonder whether I _am_…you know…on the wrong team. But I don't know yet, I need a bit of time. You're a great friend Blaine, but this is at the wrong time, I'm sorry.'_

He stood up, picked up his jacket, turned back to look me directly in the eyes, then he ran out of my house. Brilliant.


	3. Chapter 3

Its been 1 month since Sam ran out of my house, and he has barely even looked my way since. I think I just made everything worse by telling him how I felt. Someone should let the guy who said 'its best to get things off your chest' know that he's wrong. _Really_ wrong. I mean, what was I _thinking?_ So I've not only lost a potential lover, but ive lost one of my closest friends.

'_Ugh_' I muttered.

'_What now?_' Tina glared at me, clearly bored of me being so depressed.

'_Just look at them. it's like they're doing it deliberately to make me upset. I don't know why they're all loved up all of a sudden, it's not like he even likes her_.'

Its 3:30, which means its time for Glee Club. It also means that I have to put up with 'Mr and Mrs In Love' over there. Its like he's making a big effort to try to convince me of his heterosexuality. WELL, I GET IT, OK? In reality, the only person he's trying to convince is himself. If there is anyone here that's confused, its Sam. Brittany doesn't even know what day it is or who the president is. I really don't know what he sees in her. Urgh, they make me want to puke.

'_Blaine, look at them, they're happy! Your confession has clearly made Sam think, and its brought them closer together. Just try to be happy for your friends.'_

'_But why should I? That was meant to be me there, not..her.'_

'_Stop being so bitter' Tina said, smirking._

'_And anyway, don't friends speak to each other? Because he hasn't said a word to me since our little chat, and every time I say 'hey' he just blanks me.'_

Tina paused, thinking of an answer_. 'He probably feels bad for rejecting you. He'll come round.'_

'_hmm'._

* * *

'_HEY! HEY BLAINE! WAIT UP!' _Unlinking my arm from Tina's, I spun round to find its speaker. Sam.

'_Hey, can we talk?_' I tell Tina to carry on walking and the corridor begins to empty. There is only one way to react to this situation.

'_Oh, I feel faint….I cant believe this is happening, SAM EVANS is talking to me. To ME!'_

'_Okay Captain Sarcasm, I probably deserved that. Look, I want to apologise. I'm sorry for running out on you like that, it was a pretty big declaration to register in my head. I just needed a bit of time.' _He looks at me, expecting me to accept his apology. I just stand there with a stony expression and raised eyebrows. The corridors were empty now and it was just me and Sam. Room for him to escape. But also room for him to talk in private.

'_Things are a little better with Brittany, as I'm sure you've seen. But it's still not…right. I don't know if that's because of me being..you know…unsure, or just because she's the wrong girl. I just don't know. But what I _do_ know is that I miss you. I want to be your friend Blaine, I hope what has happened doesn't ruin our friendship, I really don't.'_

'_You're quite the guy for long speeches aren't you?_' I say, smiling. Forgiven. I think I am just as happy with him being straight as I am with him being gay. At least I have him as a friend, even if he isn't my BOYfriend. And anyway, like he said, maybe he is gay after all?

'_Thank you for understanding, Blaine_.' He put his arms around me and pulled me in for a tight, footballers hug. I laughed a little, then he began to pull away. But before he had fully ended the hug, he looked directly into my eyes. Before I even knew what was happening, he had leaned in and kissed me, firmly on the lips. He pulled away, mirroring my confused expression.

'_That was a… I mean…..I gotta go.' _He sprinted down the corridor and out of the door, leaving me standing there. I stood there for a few moments with my eyes closed, registering what had happened. His kiss lingered on my lips, encouraging me to smile for the first time in weeks.


End file.
